peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 March 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-03-14 ;Comments *JP: "Imagine giving up the chance of playing football to be a rock musician eh? If someone had said to me when I was fifteen, "look, you can play for Liverpool but you've got to die when you're thirty". I'd have taken that every single time. "Wish you had done!" goes up the cry from fifty times a million throats." *During the programme, one of the mothers of a Slits member reportedly telephones Peel to inform him that the group have signed to Island Records and an LP will be issued in April. JP: "Well, I shall believe that when I see it, frankly." *Peel announces the track Rock Around The Clock as being his favourite from The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle album and credits it to Tenpole Tudor. *Peel mentions doing a gig in Stratford-Upon-Avon a year or two previously with the Mekons and the Shapes. JP: "I remember the gig particularly because it's the only time in my life I've ever been invited to autograph a young lady's breast. Found it profoundly embarrassing, actually."''This gig is mentioned here on boredteenagers.co.uk relative to local band The Abstracts who were also on the bill at Stratford College of Fine Arts. No specific date is given, other than the summer of 1978. Sessions *Slits #1. Repeat of session recorded 19th September 1977 and first broadcast 27 September 1977. *Slits #2. Repeat of session recorded 17th April 1978 and first broadcast 22 May 1978. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :''File begins at start of show. *Lew Lewis Lucky Seven (7") Stiff *Skids: Hope And Glory (LP - Scared To Dance) Virgin *Alton And The Flames: Cry Though (Various LP - Hottest Hits) Front Line *Slits: Vindictive (Peel session) *Kevin Coyne: The World Is Full Of Fools (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *Go Betweens: Karen ('Lee Remick' 7") Able *Stiff Little Fingers: Barbed Wire Love (LP - Inflammable Material) Virgin *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: Radar In My Heart (LP - Sound On Sound) Harvest *Slits: Shoplifting (Peel session) *Supremes: Just For You And I (Various LP - Ace Story Volume One) Ace *N***** Kojak: Massacre (7") Belmont *Motorhead: Overkill (7") Bronze *Gangsters: Record Company (7") Stortbeat *Sparks: The Number One Song In Heaven (12") Virgin *Spizzoil: Cold City (7") Rough Trade *Slits: New Town (Peel session) *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Protection (7") Vertigo *Sex Pistols: Rock Around The Clock (LP - The Great Rock 'N' Roll Swindle) Virgin :JP: "I hope nobody's unkind enough to play that to Bill Haley. Probably finish the poor blighter off once and for all I should say." *Culture: Poor Jah People (LP - Cumbolo) Front Line *Shapes: Chatterboks (Not Beans Again!) (7" EP - Wot's For Lunch Mum?) Sofa *Arto / Neto: Pini, Pini (7") ZE :File cuts out. File ;Name *1979-03-14 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB060.mp3 ;Length *1:09:42 ;Other *File created from DB060 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Notes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box